parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gummi Bears Adventures of Robin Hood part 16
Captain Crocodile attention everyone the final constestants are the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham the Sheriff takes a bow but the crowd just boos him and the dreadmore ogres Gad and Zook and Gad and Zook also take bows but the crowd boos them as well and the spindle legged stork of devonshire and his pals the chinise immigrants and they take bows and receive applaus and Maid Marian has her eyes on him Prince John my dear i supsect you favor the gangly youth hmm Maid Marian uh oh why yes sire at least he amuses me Prince John coincidently my dear he amuses me too bravo bravo Duke Igthorn and im amused by those immigrants they must have practed archery back at china uncore uncore Captain Crocodile for the final shoot out move the target back 30 paces and the Sheriff has too vultures Trigger and Nusty move the target back 30 paces Sheriff of Nottingham you heard him Nutsy get going move it you birdbrain and remember what youre supposed to do Nusty yes sir he wears the target and moves it back 30 paces and the Sheriff fires the arrow hitting it Sunni no fair thats cheating Gad yea Sheriff you win but the crowd still boos him Sheriff of Nottingham well that shot wins the golden arrow the kiss and the whole caboodle but Robin Hood fires the arrow hitting the target and the audience cheers Friar Tuck yea he did it he did it Tummi yea Sir Reginald the kids got class dont he PJ Prince John indeed he does Reggie bravo bravo Duke Igthorn uncore uncore and Prince John whispers something to Duke Igthorn and Igthorn whispers it to Captain Crocodile who whispers it to the Rhino Gaurd Prince John archer i commend you and becuase your superior skill you shall get what is coming to you our royal congrulations Duke Igthorn congratulations you have won the tournament now get ready to claim your prize Stork of Devonshire thank you kindly your highness meet you face to face is a real treat your high and mighty a real treat Prince John release the royal fingers ah and now i name you the winner or more appropraitly he rips off the disguise exposing him the loser Duke Igthorn and i shall reward these fellow immigrants the champions of nottingham or better he tears off their disguises the chumpions of nottingham seize them the rhino gaurds jump on Robin Hood and chain him up and Gad and Zook chain up the Gummi Bears Tummi i knew this was coming Prince John i sentence you to sudden instant and immediate death Maid Marian oh no no sire i beg you please spare his life have mercy Prince John my dear why should i Maid Marian becuase i love him Duke Igthorn you love him and tell me my dear does this prisoner return your love Robin Hood Marian my darling i love you more than life itself Cubbi see he does return her love for him so can you please let us go Duke Igthorn thats really touching i feel a tear coming down my eye Prince John ah young love but your pleas have not fallen upon my heart of stone traitors to the crown must die Robin Hood traitors to the crown that crown belongs to King Richard long lived King Richard all long lived King Richard Prince John enough i am king king Duke Igthorn silence you fools Prince John is the king now let the exicution begin and the rhino gaurd with the mask on his head is carrying an axe ready to kill Robin Hood Tummi oh no i cant watch he covers his eyes and Maid Marian sobs as Lady Kluck comforts her Maid Marian oh no but suddenly Prince John and Duke Igthorn are being held hostage from behind Prince John stop the exicution lower your axe Duke Igthorn please put down the axe immediatly Little John okay big shot now you tell them to untie my buddy or i ll Zummi and you Igthorn tell them to release the other gummi bears Prince John Sheriff release my buddy i mean release the prisoner Duke Igthorn Gad Zook set the Gummi Bears free Sheriff of Nottingham untie the prisoner Gad set the gummi bears free Zook you sure you want us to do that Dukie Lady Kluck you heard what he said bushel britches Sunni and you guys heard Igthorn let us go Prince John Sheriff i make the rules and since i am the head man ow not so hard you mean thing Duke Igthorn careful with my sword its got the sharpest blade Prince John let them go for heavens sake let them go and they release Robin Hood and the Gummi Bears Lady Kluck yee hee love conquires all Grammi were free Robin Hood Marian i owe my life to you my darling Maid Marian oh Robin i couldnt have lived without you Sheriff of Nottingham theres something funny going on around here Gad Sheriff right lets go see what it is they walk behind the royal chairs Little John ok PJ now tell my pal to kiss Maid Marian or i just found me a new pincushion Zummi and you Igthorn award my friends with gold medals but the Sheriff along with Gad and Zook discover them Sheriff of Nottingham why you Gad and you no chinise immigrant you a gummi bear lets get them the Sheriff charges at Little John but Little John jumps out of the way and hits the Sheriff in the nose and Gad and Zook charge at Zummi but Zummi drinks gummi berry juice and bounces making Gad and Zook run into each other Prince John kill him dont just stand there kill him Duke Igthorn and get those gummi bears Category:Robin Hood Parts